


After the War

by ButterflyGhost



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.J, coming home, after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/gifts).



 

 

Hard as it had been while BJ was away, Peg hadn’t expected it to be harder when he came home.

 

 

The first few days - the first few weeks even - were wonderful. BJ arrived at the airport, smart in his army uniform, and Peg’s heart flipped over. He looked older, and was wearing a mustache. She stood staring, like a starstruck schoolgirl meeting a movie star. Erin ran to BJ’s arms shouting ‘Daddy!’ as though she’d recognised him, as though she hadn’t been a month old when she’d last seen him. And she’d got the right soldier this time. BJ swooped his daughter up in his arms, and kissed her all over her face crying into her hair. Peg took a breath, put her hand to her chest - her heart was racing so hard - and stepped up to him, smiled up into his eyes, and blinked. Tears were running down her face; she was shaking.

 

 

“Peg,” he said, and wrapped her in his free arm, still holding Erin over his shoulder. “Peg,” he repeated, and squeezed her tight. “Oh, sweetheart, Peg, my Peg,” he murmured, kissing her and kissing her, and kissing her. His lips were salty and wet. She kissed back and stroked the tears off his cheeks.

 

 

Everyone at the airport seemed to be smiling, and some of the other disembarking passengers applauded. The hero had come home.

 

 

And he was Peg’s hero - he always would be. He had been, even before he went to war. Back when they first met, when he was the handsome, kind sweet romantic; the tall guy with tender hands, who had loved her from the first second they met. The guy she had been in love with from the moment she laid eyes on him.

 

 

They danced at his welcome home party, and he was just - beautiful. That was the word, though she’d never say it to a man. More than handsome. He was beautiful in his shined shoes. Elegant in the way he moved. He made her beautiful, he made her graceful as they glided across the floor, he made her heart bigger as he gazed at her with such happiness, so much hunger in his eyes.

 

 

Something else in his eyes, something she’d never seen before. Pain, perhaps. But still, in there, her husband. The only man she had ever lain with, the only man she ever would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my son's head canon for B.J and Peg post Mash. Hope you like it, Son. (Don't read the OT3 with Hawk-Eye.)


End file.
